


Scandalous

by munzie (enjolrasenthusiast)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, i mean sorta theyre in college so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasenthusiast/pseuds/munzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bokuto is stupid hard and kuroo is stupid hot</p><p>(fic trade with tumblr user kvrootetsurou)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey wow i feel really bad that i didnt write anything for kuroboku week but i mean i guess this is a contribution even if its late right
> 
> anyway yea this is like a thousand words of porn bc apparently i cant write anything else so enjoy l m a o
> 
> i belong in a dumpster
> 
> this is my part of a fic trade with [kvrootetsurou](http://kurotsukkis.co.vu/)!

Bokuto Koutaro was a man of indecision. He doubted every thought that flickered through his head at the most miniscule hint that he might have been wrong; his mood would change drastically on the turn of a dime. But if there was one thing Bokuto knew, without any inkling of uncertainty, it was that his world had just been picked up off of its neatly arranged foundation and turned ass-up and inside-out in a matter of seconds. Why? The answer was simple.

Kuroo Tetsurou (long-time best friend and volleyball star extraordinaire) was fucking _hot_.

The funny thing is, though, Bokuto already knew that. He had lost track of the number of times he had dozed off, daydreaming about Kuroo’s strong thighs or his devious smirk or that fucking hair that looked so fucking awful but still managed to look amazing on him no matter what because he was _Kuroo_. Throughout the entirety of high school and his first year of university, Bokuto had been outright haunted by the image of that destructively handsome face, and he had ruined quite a few sheets in the process. He had learned to live with it.

Except apparently, in the three years they had been apart, he _hadn’t_. He was out of practice, unfamiliar with the old feeling that came with seeing Kuroo, a feeling that mimicked getting hit by a freight train more than anything else. In three years, he hadn’t had to cover up a ridiculously fast heartbeat with a hurried, “Maaaan, practice was really rough today!” In three years, he had not so much as laid eyes on Kuroo Tetsurou.

Yet there he was, in all his blinding glory, panting and sweating with that furious glint in his eyes that Bokuto had always admired from the other side of the net. He grinned up at Bokuto (at the camera, he reminded himself, at the camera) from his place on the little computer screen. His face was flushed, sweat beading on his brow from exertion, and he held his head with the same fatigued pride that he showed in every game he played. Bokuto knew this Kuroo, knew him like the back of his calloused hand, but something was different this time around. This time, Kuroo was not on the court or even anywhere near it. This time, Kuroo’s uniform did not hang off his broad frame in meticulous disarray.

This time, Kuroo Tetsurou was absolutely _wrecked_ , panting up at the camera, a stranger ramming hard and fast into his ass with the same unrelenting force Kuroo himself always displayed in a match.

Bokuto choked. His hand dropped almost reflexively; whether he was palming or pushing down his growing erection he wasn’t sure. He groaned, suddenly much harder than he would ever admit to being, and scrolled up to read the title of the video.

**CELEBRITY SEX TAPE LEAKED: International Volleyball Star Gets Plowed By Teammate, HOT!**

Bokuto scrolled back down to the video, cheeks flaming, and waited for the other (supposed) volleyball player to show his face on screen. He focused all his willpower onto not looking at Kuroo, ignoring all the little curses and moans that spilled from his lips through the speakers of Bokuto’s laptop. Bokuto aimed his eyes up to the top of the video screen, at the pale but toned chest that heaved with every thrust into the quaking form of Bokuto’s childhood friend.

The camera panned out at the end of the video, just as Bokuto was beginning to lose his white-knuckled grip on sanity, and the sight laid out on the screen was of Kuroo laying face down on the bed, come streaked messily across his ass and back and pooling on the sheets beneath his softening cock, looking spent and blissful. Above him, wiping himself up neatly with a tissue, was none other than Kuroo and Bokuto’s adopted prodigy from high school, Tsukishima Kei.

Bokuto was still achingly hard as he stared at the computer screen and accepted this as his fate.

His thoughts were jumbled and he tried to push them out of his head altogether as he wrapped his fingers around the leaking head of his cock, throwing his head back as he dragged his fist down tantalizingly slowly. Kuroo’s face was at the forefront of his thoughts, his head swimming with the image of Kuroo’s mouth open and panting, cheeks red and messy hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. Bokuto thought of how Kuroo would look splayed out for him, on his hands and knees while Bokuto thrust into him or maybe on his back, staring up at Bokuto with glassy eyes and that gorgeous fucked-out expression he was wearing for Tsukishima.

Now that Bokuto thought about it, Tsukishima wasn’t half bad himself. He had never really had time to appreciate the blocker in high school - they had only been at one training camp together and Bokuto was almost completely entranced by Kuroo for the duration of it - but Bokuto had to admit that his little protege had quite an impressive figure. Plus, he was _tall_. Bokuto took a second to entertain the thought of watching Tsukishima’s smirk over Kuroo’s back, with Bokuto behind and Tsukishima in front, or maybe the other way around. Honestly, Bokuto would be fine with either. He’d probably be alright with being the one in the middle too, with a little coercion. His gaze flickered back up to the screen, at the frozen end frame of Kuroo collapsed on the bed and Tsukishima tucking his spent dick back into his sweats. He was pretty well-off, Bokuto thought. Scratch that earlier thought, he’d be _happy_ to be caught in the middle of those two.

He was panting now, pumping his cock in time with the frantic thudding of his heart, and the heat coiling in his gut was nothing compared to the fire burning in his cheeks. He bent at the waist, curling in on himself as he stroked faster, flicking his wrist and twisting his hand until with a gasp of _fuck, Kuroo,_ he was coming over his stomach and fingers. He stared at the screen as he came down from his high, studying Kuroo’s blurry, pixelated face.

He was so fucked.

Half an hour later, after he had cleaned the come off of himself and changed into fresh clothes, after he had closed down the video and deleted both the link and his browser history, he picked up his phone. He didn’t use it much anymore, mainly just to text Akaashi and sometimes a few of his other acquaintances, but now his fingers hovered over the ‘New Message’ button uncertainly.

He took a deep breath.

_Fuck it._

_  
_

**To: Tetsurou**

>Hey, its been a while huh?

  


**Author's Note:**

> dont ask me why bokuto was looking up celebrity sex tapes, i was gonna put in that akaashi sent him the link as a joke but then i just, didnt,


End file.
